The present invention relates to footwear and a method for constructing such footwear and more particularly to a foot protection kit and to a method for making and assembling the kit into a pair of disposable protective slippers.
The under portion of a person foot is tender and needs to be protected when walking on hot surfaces such as hot pavement or sand. Therefore it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved foot protection kit that can be easily and quickly assembled into a pair of disposable slippers in order to protect the feet of a user from sun heated ground surfaces, such as pavement or sand. Moreover, such a kit should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easily transportable by the user.
A foot protection kit includes a display package for holding a pair identical sheets of preformed and precut foam rubber. The identical sheets of foam rubber when removed from the display package can be easily and quickly assembled into protective footwear in accordance with a novel method of assembly. Each sheet is constructed of a thin sheet of pliable foam rubber of sufficient width and length to protect the under part of a persons foot and is specially precut during a novel manufacturing process to enable a user to orient the pair of sheets so they can be assembled into a right foot slipper and a left foot slipper. An identifying protuberance or marker is disposed near the upper outer periphery of each sheet to provide the user with an indication that a sheet has been properly positioned to be assembled into a right foot slipper when the protuberance is disposed on the right side of the sheet. Conversely, when the identifying protuberance or marker is positioned on the left side of the sheet, the protuberance provides the user with an indication that the sheet is ready to be assembled into a left foot slipper. In accordance with the assembly method of the present invention, a user attaches a top front portion of an individual one of the pair of preformed sheets to a top rear portion of the sheet to form a disposable slipper for the right foot of the user. The user then attaches a bottom front portion of the other individual one of the pair of preformed sheets to a bottom rear portion of the other individual one of the pair of preformed sheets to form a disposable left foot the user. The user then slips his or her feet into the pair of disposable slipper so that the feet of the user are protect from any sun heated ground surface. In this regard, the individual sheets of foam rubber are of sufficient thickness to prevent the transfer of heat from a sun-heated surface to the feet of user.